The History Of One
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: story from a cd, the silent force by within temptation. i don't own it, so don't sue. --- what if your history was ripped apart by one person? and how long would it take to make it right? what if it was the fault of what you are? --- thanks rachy for beta
1. prologue, intro

They were all on another vampire hunt. She at the front, with Danny carrying her, because he had the only jetpack. And Mac, Flack and Hawkes followed, not too far behind. She didn't want to be at the front, but Stella was sick and she was the only one light enough to carry. And they always had to stay in groups of two or three, because the vampires could surprise and kill them. The vampire they were chasing now was one of the dangerous ones, he lived for more than two hundred years now, and most vampires started to lose control and becoming dangerous after one hundred and fifty years. Sure enough, some vampires didn't lose control, but only because they lived far away from humans and didn't have to live so close to the smell of blood, which could make them insane and go hunting. And you had vampires who had a goal in their lives, so they could focus their minds on that instead of on hunting. But that was rare. She got out of her thoughts by Danny almost dropping her, because they flew over them. She heard Danny curse and he contacted Mac. Then she heard him shout something about shooting and remembered the weapons hanging from her belt. There was a risk if she used them. But if she didn't, the others would start asking questions she had no right answers for. She grabbed one at random and then she realized she grabbed the garlic shooter, the most dangerous one that couldn't kill. And it backfired half the time. It was old, and they couldn't really buy new stuff, because it had to be handmade in a far away country and it was expensive too. But she had to shoot and she tried her luck. She shot at the vampire, and luckily it didn't backfire. She even hit him. Danny followed him down and landed after safely dropping her to the ground. Now, time was of the essence, because the garlic wouldn't work long and Mac was the only one with the lethal weapons. Anyone with the knowledge how to could kill vampires, but they made a pact that only Mac would do it, to avoid the risk of going all to prison. She got out of her thoughts when the vampire spoke up. "So, you are going to kill me, huh?" She just hoped he would see the smell as a result of hanging around vampires too much.

"That is none of your business." she countered back. Of course they were going to kill him, of course that was his business, but she didn't felt well. She just wanted this hunt to finish, to be over without something disastrous. Just then the vampire spoke again, a smile on his face. "You are pathetic. Keeping your little secret, hoping for everything to end right. But I have a message for you: it never will. You are stupid for thinking otherwise, Bloodtraitor."  
Suddenly, everything went black

In the meantime, Danny had kept an eye on her while looking out for the others. He had heard the short fight, which ended with a word Aiden got mad over. And then the vampire flew back into the air, and to his surprise, Aiden followed him. He blinked while dropping the jetpack. Then he saw the rest coming and he quickly kicked the jetpack away, so they wouldn't see it. "What does she think she's doing!?" he heard Mac shout from the start of the alley. He said she took the jetpack and wanted to try and kill the vampire on her own. Soon the two flying people were only dots in the nightly sky and the hunters on the ground were heading home. "Danny, are you coming?" Hawkes asked.

"You go, I'll stay here for a min to see if she comes back." he replied. He saw the others go and after an hour of waiting he took the backpack and headed home. He was fairly sure he knew what his girlfriend was. And he couldn't blame her for keeping it a secret. But deep inside he hoped he was wrong  
Because, if he was right, he had to kill her.


	2. See Who I Am

**chap 2! I know, I know, this took forever, but I haven't been in a writing mood. But Alexis (my story muse) practically forced me to write again. She's creepy sometimes.**

By the time she came home it was well past midnight. She quietly snuck inside, even though she and Danny weren't together they shared an apartment. She knew she had failed as the room lit up, revealing Danny standing at the light switch.  
"Got the vampire?"  
She hadn't suspected this.  
"Y-yes."  
"Good. I'm going to bed."  
With that he walked away.  
"Wait!"  
He turned back again.  
"Did you tell the others?"  
He lost control.  
"What exactly is there to tell the others? That you are a cold, undead, bloodsucking monster? I know you Aiden, and you aren't!"  
She laughed, but it had no feelings in it.  
"See who I am Danny, because deep inside you've always known it. I wasn't born as Aiden Burn, but as Anna. You know nothing about my past, about Jillian, a-"  
She stopped abruptly.  
"Who i-was Jillian?"  
"That is none of your business."  
He wanted to ask more, but she had said it on a way that said he shouldn't. So he just asked what he had wanted to ask in the first place.  
"How old are you?"  
She smiled the smile without feelings again.  
"Almost a thousand years. You're looking at one of the oldest vampires that has ever lived."  
She let Danny register what she just said and went to her room. She was stopped, however, by Danny calling out to her.  
"You can't just leave after telling me that! I mean, how did you ever kept this from us? And what about all those days you spent outside, in the sun? You even hunted your own kind with us! How did you even get this old!"  
She walked back and sat down.  
"Ok, I am going to tell you the story of Anna's life. But I won't tell more, so don't ask for it."  
Danny nodded, so she started the story.  
"I was born as Anna, almost a thousand years ago. Both my parents had blue eyes and they were surprised when I turned out to have brown eyes. Everyone in the town would think my mother had betrayed my fathers trust if it ever would come out, so they hid me and told the rest of the town I died while being born."  
She took a breath and continued.  
"But nothing lasts forever. As I grew older, I wondered what was outside the four walls I was contained in and went outside at nights. I discovered there were people, families like mine. Eventually I was captured and the only way I could escape was with help from my parents. I had to run away, though. That soon became a problem as I never learned to take care of myself properly. I was always running from people and one night I collapsed, so they could catch up with me. I thought for sure I would die, but then he came and rescued me."  
She paused to make sure he understood. When she saw he did, she continued.  
"After he saved me, he told me his name was Fingal and that I should be with him because there were people after him. but I didn't want to leave him, he was the only one that ever really cared for me, so eventually he caved, taking me with him. I knew he was a vampire, but I didn't care."  
There was a sad pause.  
"One night, when I felt my life was almost over, I asked Fingal to turn me. He didn't want to curse me with that, but I kept asking and eventually he caved in, like before. He bit me and afterwards we fell asleep, the turning had cost a lot of energy and wasn't even finished yet. But that day the people that had been after him caught up with us. They dragged us out of the woods we were sleeping in, right into the sun. The screams of Fingal woke me, I lost control and killed all the man. After a while I realized I was out in the sun. In only a few hours I learned that my transformation had stopped when the sun had hit me. The sun wouldn't kill me and I didn't need to drink blood. It gave me strength when I did, but I wouldn't have to kill. I basically turned half-vampire, with immortality, invincibility and a conscience."  
With that she ended her story. Danny was just sitting there, not knowing what to say. So, she stood up and went to her bedroom door, only being stopped by Danny's voice.  
"You haven't told me everything."  
She didn't respond, she just stood there.  
"You told me you were going to tell me about your life. But this was only until you became a vampire. Where are the rest of the years?"  
She turned her head around.  
"I told you I would tell you Anna's story. Anna died after that day, while I lived on. I had many different names and all were different lives too."  
With that she turned back and went inside her room, leaving Danny behind, stunned.


End file.
